To fix my mistake
by TheSilverboar
Summary: Sister piece to 'A Grimm Huntsman' that is based off the first Omake from it. Where Draco, after killing himself to avenge a betrayed Harry, gets send to a new world at the age of eleven to try and rectify his mistake. (Summary sucks but it makes more sense when you read it). NOTE: This is not a Slash, I just haven't decided the pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a sister piece to my story 'A Grimm Huntsman' and is the continuation of an Omake from that story. This first chapter is that Omake and will act as a prologue.**

 **AN: And so yes, Draco and Harry will be best friends in this story but I haven't planned out their pairings so ideas would be appreciated.**

To fix my mistake

Chapter 1 (prologue)

-Draco-

Standing within the burning Ministry, his Fiend Fyre blazing all around him, Draco Malfoy closed his eyes and awaited his fate. He knew he was going to die today, just like Harry Potter did. The only difference was that he choose his death and he made damned sure to take out enough of these bastards to avenge both of them. As he felt the flames engulf him he screamed out for a single moment before the pain vanished and his life was over.

What surprised them though was that there was no smell of sulfur, no burning or agonizing torture as he was sure he'd have gone to Hell for having been a Death Eater, for however short a time. Instead he found himself in a large pristine office, facing a well-groomed man in a black muggle suit. "Ah, Draco Malfoy, I'll be with you in a moment." The man said without looking up "Feel free to take a seat and have a drink."

"Thank you." He said gratefully, doing so as he waited for what would happen. He knew he was dead, one didn't get engulfed by Fiend Fyre and live after all, so he was sure this was some sort of stop before the afterlife, perhaps a place of judgement, and he didn't want to piss off the one who would be doing the judging.

"Alright," the man said after finishing the paperwork he had been working on "you, Draco Malfoy, are an interesting one. You started out as such an arrogant little brat when you first got to Hogwarts. I was sure that some political enemy would murder you during your sleep during your first year."

"I'm more than a little surprised myself that it didn't happen." He admitted sheepishly as he sipped his drink.

"But you continued to grow more and more arrogant," the man continued, acting as if Draco had never spoken "and even joined the Death Eaters…then you became genuinely remorseful even while serving your Dark Lord. You tried to find a way out how many times?"

"Thirty-seven." He said, his voice going dry as he remembered the different attempts.

"And how many of those times did you just attempt suicide to atone for what you did and to take away a soldier for Voldemort?" the man probed.

"Twenty-nine." He answered again, each attempt seared into his mind.

"This last stunt though," the man pulled out a file "confessing your remorse to one Harry Potter then using Fiend Fyre to burn your Ministry to the Ground…well I have to say that you don't do anything half assed lad. Now we're in a bit of a pickle. You were a horrible person for the longest time and did believe in cruel ideals but you rarely hurt anyone directly. That being said while you felt guild you never tried to make amends with anyone directly either until the very end. I'm not entirely sure where to place you so I'm going to do an alternative. I have here," the man pulled out a second file "information about another universe. This one was the same as yours up until the day you first met Harry Potter. In this one the equivalent of you died in your sleep, a poison a political adversary of your father managed to get into you killing you. I will send your soul and memories into that body the instant after it dies so that you will get another chance of life while also calling a favor with that world's death to keep you stable as well as return that Harry's soul since the killing curse removed it and he was staying alive due to Voldemort's soul shard. I don't know if that world will progress exactly as your old one did with its big events or if they will be different but now the choices of how they handle them will be fresh. Good luck."

The last thing he saw was the man snapping his fingers before he woke up in the body of his eleven-year-old self. He went about his morning in a bit of a daze, seeing his father yell at House Elves and his mother trying to ignore his father. It was…surreal.

Later on when he was brought to Diagon his parents told him to proceed to Madam Malkin's and that they would meet up with him once they finished some business at Gringotts. Walking inside he saw a skinny bespeckled boy with emerald eyes, fidgeting about nervously on a stool. "Hi," he approached with a nervous smile as he offered the savior of the wizarding world his hand "I'm Draco Malfoy. Are you going to Hogwarts too?"

And with that, this new world was changed.


	2. Chapter 2

To fix my mistake

Chapter 2

-Draco-

"Yeah." Harry said, a nervous but relived grin on his face as the last Potter took the proffered hand, "First year. You?"

"Yep," he grinned as he sat on the stool next to Harry, doing his best to ignore the wary untrusting looks he was getting from the employees "I've been looking forward to this for ages."

"So you grew up in the wizarding world?" Harry asked eagerly "What was it like?"

"Well I grew up kinda sheltered?" he admitted sheepishly "I spent most of my time being forced to learn politics and etiquette along with a few non wand magics from the tutors my dad got me."

"Politics?" Harry asked confused "Why would you need to learn that?"

"Because my house is a noble family," he said with a puzzled frown "don't you know about your own family's heritage? Your family is one of the most politically powerful families in Britain."

"It is?" Harry asked in shock "Why didn't Hagrid tell me?"

"Hagrid?" he asked, already having plans on how to guide Harry so that the last Potter wouldn't end up as weak as he was in the last world.

"Yeah," Harry grinned broadly, nodding to the window where he looked to see a giant of a man with a couple ice creams "that's him there. He's the Groundskeeper of Hogwarts and came to deliver my letter when the muggles I was living with kept preventing me from opening them."

"The Groundskeeper?" he asked, making his voice sound puzzled "I've read the Hogwarts rules. For muggleborn and muggle-raised witches and wizards a professor is supposed to come to their house to explain everything to them and answer any questions in case the family is opposed like yours apparently were. From what I've heard of Hagrid he isn't allowed to use magic so he technically shouldn't have been allowed to go as demonstrations are a large part of those visits."

"But…but there's nothing wrong with Hagrid." Harry protested.

"I'm not saying there is as a person," he responded, not wanting to have Harry lose one of the few truly honest people from the last world "but he doesn't have the kind of qualifications to answer the questions you need or…well he's known to be rather biased about some of the Hogwarts Houses."

"But…wait what houses?" Harry trailed off confused.

"What do you mean wha-…oh right, muggle raised." He gave a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his hair as he began explaining "Well Hogwarts is divided into four houses each of them with different 'attributes' and stereotypes. These Houses are Gryffindor which is the House of the Brave and Chivalrous, Slytherin which is the House of the Cunning and Ambitious, Hufflepuff which is the House of the Hardworking and Loyal, and finally Ravenclaw which is the House of the Witty and Wise."

"And…what are the stereotypes?" Harry asked, somewhat nervously.

"Well the Stereotype for Slytherin is that everyone in that House is a Dark Witch or Wizard in training, already evil and planning to murder their way to ruling the world." He snorted "It has that reputation due to overblown arguments from the founders of the Houses and the last big Dark Lord came from Slytherin."

"That's stupid." Harry scowled "You can't lump everyone in because of a few idiots."

"Thank you!" He exclaimed with a grin, happy that he was already making an impact on Harry before Hagrid and Weasley got stupid notions into the 'Chosen One'. "Anyway, onto the rest. The stereotype for Gryffindors is that they're reckless adrenaline junkies who are always looking to fight something or get glory. For Hufflepuff it's that they're castoffs that nobody else wanted, and for Ravenclaw it's that they're a group of bookworms who don't know how to do anything that isn't written down for them in triplicate."

"You said Hagrid was biased?" Harry frowned, probably not wanting to believe it.

"Hagrid, from what all I've heard, believes the stereotype of Slytherin and thinks Gryffindors can do no wrong." He explained before grinning "Now enough of this depressing crap, I have something much more important I need to teach you about."

"What's that?" Harry asked confused as even the witches working on their fittings looked confused.

"You my friend," he grinned "need to learn about quiditch."

-Harry-

Walking down the streets of Diagon Alley to continue his shopping with Hagrid he looked up at the giant man and asked, "Hagrid, I was learning about the Houses from my friend back inside Madame Malkin's. Can you tell me some more about them?"

"Course 'Arry!" Hagrid said happily, the giant licking some of the ice cream "Well to start off with there's Gryffindor, best 'ouse 'o the bunch. Dumbledore was in it you know. Then there's Ravenclaw, they're a smart bunch but usually keep to themselves and their books. Next is ufflepuff, most see em as a bunch of Duffers but they're just a group of 'ard working people. Still though, better ufflepuff than Slytherin. There wasn't a Witch or Wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin 'arry you mark my words."

"Hagrid that's horrible thing to say." He said with a scowl as the giant looked at him in shock "You're saying that a bunch of eleven-year-old kids are evil people! Just because some are bad doesn't make the House itself evil!"

"I…well I just…Um…" Hagrid floundered about for any possible response.

"How would you feel if someone declared you worthless just for being expelled." He frowned, remembering what Hagrid had told him before "And used a couple of people who got expelled and didn't do well as examples as to why you were a failure?"

Hagrid sighed, "You're as dangerous as your mother in an argument 'arry." The giant groaned.

"Why are you so against Slytherins anyway?" he asked, wanting to understand why his first friend was so biased against them.

"Look 'arry, I don't want to go into it but I will say 'at it was a Slytherin that caused my expulsion." Hagrid groaned, looking like he desperately wanted to change the subject.

"Alright Hagrid but you can't be biased against all of them for what one did." He chastised "Now come on, we have some shopping to do."

"Right you are 'arry." Hagrid nodded, looking glad to be back on familiar ground "Let's get your trunk first, you'll need it to carry all the things you ave to buy." Stepping inside he looked around at all the different trunks while Hagrid walked over to a bunch of plain looking ones, "Ere you are 'arry." Hagrid said happily "Standard trunks. Might I recommend 'at one." Hagrid pointed at a scarlet one with gold colored designs and a crest with the word 'Gryffindor' on it.

At that he sent his friend a flat look, "Hagrid," he chastised "what did we just talk about?"

"Sorry." Hagrid said sheepishly.

"Anyway, I want to see if there are any non-standard trunks I like better." He said, eagerly looking around and ignoring Hagrid's weak protests. Eventually he settled on a trunk with five compartments. The first was a standard compartment for his school supplies, the second was a room sized compartment full of bookshelves, the third was a workroom for him to make whatever he felt like, the fourth was an exercise room, and the fifth was a relaxing lounge like room.

"You didn't need to buy that 'arry." Hagrid chastised as they left the store.

"Hagrid I have more gold than I thought existed and have spent the last ten years living off scraps with only rags to wear and sleeping in a cupboard. I think I've earned a bit of splurging."

"…What?" Hagrid asked darkly as he paused and got wide eyed, hoping he hadn't angered his friend. "…You slept where?" Hagrid growled out.

"A…a cupboard under the stairs." He squeaked nervously.

"'Arry…" Hagrid said lowly "you are never to go back to those…to those… _monsters_ again. Is that clear?"

"But…but I don't have anywhere else to go." He protested, despite how much he wanted to leave the Dursleys and never go back.

"You can stay with me if you have to." Hagrid promised "But I won't let those monsters hurt you ever again. Forcing their own flesh and blood to live in a cupboard." Hagrid started muttering things under his breath darkly as they went to a few other shops to get his basic equipment leaving only two stops left, the bookstore and his wand.

The second he saw all the book in the bookstore his eyes went wide and his grin threatened to split his face in two. He had always loved reading and learning, despite having been forced to do worse than Dudley. Combine that with all this knowledge of a world he knew nothing about and he was like a kid at Christmas.

"Go find some books you might like," Hagrid chuckled at seeing his expression "I'll grab your required books and meet you by the register when you're ready."

With an eager laugh he ran into the store, finding books on every subject that he found interesting. Some were books on history and politics, wanting to learn more about this world and the responsibilities his house would have if he believed what Draco implied. Others were adventure stories, potions texts, spell tomes on every subject, and a book of Runes which he couldn't help but find fascinating. His selections in hand he waddled over to Hagrid and, with a grunt, dropped them on the counter.

Chuckling the shop owner ran up the purchase, "I'd say we have a budding Ravenclaw here. It's been years since I've seen a first year so eager to get new books."

Chucking sheepishly, he passed over the gold and put his books in his trunk, planning on putting them in proper shelves later, as he and Hagrid made their way over to Ollivander's for his wand. Stepping inside the dusty, dimly lit, shop he looked around along with Hagrid, both of them trying to find the wandmaker. "Hello there." An old wavering voice greeted from somewhere unseen as he shrieked and leapt into the air, clutching Hagrid's arm tightly while shaking. "Oh dear, my apologies." An old man, he assumed it was Ollivander, said while stepping into view.

"Gave us a right start there Mr. Ollivander." Hagrid said while prying him off of the arm he clutched tightly to.

"Again, I am sorry." Ollivander said but the old man's grin said otherwise, "Now, I assume young Mr. Potter is in here for his first wand?"

"Wait how do you know who I am?" he asked confused.

"You have your mother's eyes and your father's hair." Ollivander answered, pulling out a tape measure that, on its own, began taking a variety of measurements on him.

"Hmmm, let's try this one then." Ollivander hands him a wand "Yew and Dragon heartstring." He took the wand and looked confused. "Well give it a wave." Ollivander urged as he did so…causing a vase to explode. "…That would be a no." Ollivander nodded wide eyed, gingerly taking the wand back. This went on for a good long while as he tried so many wands he lost count. Eventually Ollivander held him one that, upon seeing it, gave him a good feeling. "Redwood with a phoenix feather core, thirteen inches long and quite bendy and flexible."

Gingerly he took the wand but the second his fingers wrapped around it the air around him grew warm, a gentle breeze leaving him, swirling about as it blew away the dust near him while motes of sparks flew out of his wand. "Oho!" Ollivander cheered "Well done lad! Well done. This is my most recent wand and I'm happy it found its owner in you." Grinning back, he paid the man seven galleons for the wand and left the shop.

Stepping outside Hagrid sighed, "Listen 'arry." Hagrid said "I have to be getting back to ogwarts but I don't want you to go back to your relatives. Go over to Tom in the cauldron and rent a room until it's time to go to Hogwarts, alright?"

"Okay Hagrid." He said with a grin, hugging the gentle giant goodbye before heading off to rent a room.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: A quick note. The wand I gave Harry, Redwood and Phoenix feather, was my wand on pottermore and it felt fitting. Redwood wands bond with wizards that tend to be able to adapt on the fly and land on their feet. Phoenix feathers are capable of the greatest range of magic.**

To fix my mistake

Chapter 3

-Harry-

Grinning widely, Harry spun out of the floo with a laugh, tiny emerald flames dancing on his robes as he landed in platform nine and three quarters. "Harry!" turning he saw his friend from the Alley, Draco, walking over from the train. Since that first day in the Alley, he and Draco had been exchanging letters as he learned more about the Wizarding world. What he had learned about Draco's family through their letters left him furious but provided great inspiration when studying the books of curses and jinxes he had bought.

"Hey Draco!" he grinned, holding his hand up for a high five, having been explaining muggle things to his pureblood friend in exchange for learning about the magical world.

"Come on, I got us a compartment." Draco slapped him on the back, grabbing a handle on Harry's trunk as they carried it inside, the rest of the platform empty as they had come early, Draco mentioning intending to come via house elf as his parents were too busy to drop him off themselves.

"Thanks." Harry couldn't keep the smile from his face, still on cloud nine at the thought of having a friend. Trunk secured, he pulled out some of the books he had bought from flourish and Blotts, having gotten even more after the first day.

"What are you reading?" Draco asked, looking at the books with a raised eyebrow.

"Book on curses and another on runes." Harry handed over the curse one as he opened the rune tome, "I've kinda been reading everything I could get my hands on." He admitted sheepishly as Draco looked at the curses in the book.

"Remind me not to piss you off." Draco snorted, flipping through the pages "Some of these look like they'd hurt."

"I think _all_ of them would hurt. Kinda the point honestly." Harry laughed, pulling out a rock as he began practicing at tracing the rune for levitation on it, having found the subject of Runes coming to him naturally, almost like something he used to know and was relearning.

"Fair enough." Draco chuckled, settling down to study the curse book, "How's the plan been going?" at that question, Harry closed his book, knowing this was serious. Over the past month since he had met Draco they had learned about each other through letters, each despising the others family. Harry knew that there was a good chance of someone trying to force him to go back to the Dursleys, people having looked through the alley for him since he started staying at the Cauldron, Tom and a few others helping hide him. Draco had revealed that he didn't want to get sorted into Slytherin, wanting to escape the pit of people like his dad.

Since then, they had opened a new account at Gringotts, emptying their trust funds into it as the funds automatically filled to a certain amount from the family vault every month. This would give them funds to work with come summer as Draco was positive he might get disowned if he wasn't sorted into Slytherin and Harry refused to go back to Durzkaban.

"The vault is set up and I arranged for the Goblins to transfer the gold from my trust vault to our new one every month. They've also shown me conversion rates for galleons to muggle currency so if we need to we could find a place to hide in the muggle world during the summer. Hagrid also offered to let me stay with him if I need to and I'm sure he'd let you stay too."

"I hope so." Draco shuddered, "I know my father. He's going to be furious at his heir insulting the family name by not getting sorted into the house Slytherin."

"If it helps, Hagrid mentioned he's friends with a muggleborn who joined the constables in London." Harry pulled out a letter from the groundskeeper "He offered to introduce me to him so that way the constable could work on investigating the Dursleys in their world."

"That…could work." Draco seemed surprised at that piece of information. A knock at the door stopped the conversation from going further.

"Excuse me," a voice came from outside the door, "could you help me? I can't find my toad." The voice sounded miserable as Draco went to open the compartment door, a glance out the window let Harry see an old woman in a vulture topped hat vanishing with a crack.

"M-Malfoy!" hearing the terrified squeak, Harry turned to see a pudgy boy with a mop of brown hair looking wide eyed at Draco.

"Heir Longbottom, yes?" Draco asked politely, giving a friendly smile.

"Um, y-yes?" the pudgy brunette looked almost wilted in his confusion.

"If you lost your toad I'd recommend the summoning spell." Draco smiled, "Know that one Harry?"

"I saw Tom use it." he grinned, pulling out his wand "And did you know that the ministry can't detect underage magic in the alley? Too many witches and wizards to get a clear reading so I managed to get a bit of practice in."

"Let me guess," Draco snorted, "you want to be lazy and not have to reach for stuff in the morning?"

"…I admit nothing." Harry did his best to look dignified before flicking his wand and using the spell he had only recently managed to get the hang of "Accio Longbottom's toad!"

"Ribbit!" a panicked toad croaked before landing in the compartment, looking about indignantly.

"Trevor!" the brunette exclaimed happily, scooping up the toad, "I…thanks. I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom."

"Draco Malfoy." Draco offered his hand as Neville shook it hesitantly.

"Harry Potter." Harry braced himself for Neville's reaction, thankfully it was muted as Neville seemed too awkward to turn into a raving fanboy.

"So Neville, want to ride up with us?" Draco offered, sitting back down and leaning against the window, "We've got plenty of room. And with three people we can have a decent game of exploding snap!"

"Come on Neville, it'll be fun!" Harry grinned, eager to make another friend as Neville gave an awkward nod and sat down.

-Ron-

Frowning, Ron looked around for any sign of Harry Potter. Dumbledore had come to their family and told them about how Harry Potter needed them to guide him, carefully. His mom was currently talking about the platform loudly in the hopes that Harry would overhear them and come over to ask about how to get onto the platform, Ginny looking around to help their mother. Percy and the twins just looked confused about the action and why they didn't just floo to the platform and were going through the muggle entrance.

Ron knew this was a waste of time but kept quiet, not wanting to get punished by voicing any disagreement to his mother's ideas after he already pointed out the problems to them. Harry Potter had been living somewhere in the wizarding world for the past month, Dumbledore knew that much. With that amount of time and no minders, it was very likely that the Potter Heir already knew how to get onto the platform and a number of other facts that Dumbledore had said he didn't wish for Harry Potter to learn until Dumbledore deemed him ready.

His father, Percy, and the twins weren't aware of Dumbledore coming with the request, his mother had only told he and Ginny as they were nearby when Dumbledore had come, and she felt that they wouldn't tell their dad or anyone else.

His mother had demanded gold from Dumbledore for doing this, stating it was to buy her the things she deserved as the wife of a head of house as well as paying for a future Dowry for Ginny and several other things for herself and her daughter. Ron forced back his frown, as the only daughter, Ginny was favored by their mother who named her the heir to house Prewitt. Bill was the firstborn son and therefor the heir to house Weasley. Charlie was one of the best seekers Gryffindor had in the last century. Charlie was a dedicated student and was working hard to get perfect O's on every Owl. The twins were mad geniuses, able to create insane spells and potions.

Him? To his family all he could do was eat or play chess. That meant they underestimated him. He had cornered Dumbledore before the old man could leave and convinced the Headmaster to provide the gold for Ron to get a wand of his own. He pointed out how his mother wanted him to use Charlie's wand which barely responded to him. With Harry spending time in the Wizarding world he might learn things on his own. Ron explained that if he had his own wand that worked properly he could show Harry Potter that he was talented and make him more willing to listen to him if he thought Ron was worth listening to. Dumbledore had agreed and provided a small purse of coins. Feeling the remaining pieces of hidden gold in his pocket, Ron smirked, if he kept thing sup then life could be very good for him indeed.


End file.
